Dread Wolf's Hope
by ansunobe
Summary: What could happen when Fen'Harel and Na'Mirae Lavellan meet again after several years have passed since their last meeting when the former Inquisitor promises the Wolf that she will never give up on him.


Notes:

What happens when Fen'Harel and Na'Mirae Lavellan meet again after several years have passed.  
Inspired by this track -The Dread Wolf's Hope - Last time we met created by the talented mezilandre. Thank you for allowing me to use your work!

"Fen'Harel" she hears her own voice, tired and cold.

Behind a semi-transparent curtain of her dream, she sees herself frozen in place, unable to move as thin layer of ice covers the ground at her feet.

Solas stands tall and majestic in his shining armor, hands clasped behind his back. His regal features saddened by her cold welcome. "Vhenan" she hears him answer, his voice pained as the last day she saw him.

He had called her his heart so many times before and yet even in this dream, she still felt the weight he put in such a simple word.

"You've earned your anger" he says, slightly lowering his gaze, a certain tone of acknowledgement, a note of armistice in his voice.

"Then there's nothing more to say" she hears herself respond.

"This is only fair. So many questions you deserved answers to" he says, slowly taking one step closer to her.

"Whatever your reasons, I must go now!" she responds with ice cold determination in her voice, trying to move, yet her body still frozen in place.

"No. Wait a second." he says, "I don't want you to.." his voice trailing, his gaze fixed on her again.

For the first time in years, he is not the one to step back. He is the one that wants to stay. He is the one to move forward and closer to her with every word. He wants to talk.

Na'Mirae sees the coldness of her other self melting away at his request, however angry she was, her anger now transforms into immense hurt written on her face. "Solas. You are going to destroy this world. I trusted you, you left me! You break my heart!" her voice is on the edge of breaking.

"Yes, a heart breaker who wore his heart on his sleeve" he responds with a shadow of a bitter chuckle. Albeit saddened, his eyes don't move away from her and he does not slow his pace.

" **He is here to talk, listen to him**!" she almost shouts, leaning desperately on the invisible barrier that separates her from what she witnesses. They cannot hear her, she is but a spectator. She cannot influence what happens, despite how much she wants to. She should run to him, embrace him and show him he is forgiven, but her other self does not move.

" **Why are you showing me this**? **What is this**?" she turns to the despair demon standing behind her.  
" **It told you**. **You did not listen she-elf**. **You meddled with things you did not understand**. **Now you will face the consequences**... **Watch**!" the demon hisses pointing with its bony finger towards the dream.

"Solas, please!" she hears herself beg him.

"I understand your anger, I am furious with myself as well. What we had…" he says, taking one more step that brings him a breath away from her.

"There was truth to what we had!" she interrupts him, her voice breaking.

"Yes" he says with a nod, "That matters to me. You matter. More than I could have imagined" his eyes speaking more words than he says.

"I can't do this" she responds with a deep sigh, lowering her head, avoiding the tears that dampen her eyes to be seen.

Na'Mirae knows what her other self feels. She has felt like this for years. But she always found the strength to go on for she had only one goal, to redeem her lover, or cease to exist.

"No!" he says shaking his head, pain creeps in his eyes "Don't say that. I meant what I said. I don't want to persuade you to do anything or convince you not to do anything"

"Oh, Solas" she breaths.

"You must know, understand, and then you can decide, whatever you want to decide" he pauses for a moment and his brows furrow, like a million thoughts are running through his mind. "Things change..." he says with the familiar nod of his head.

"Meaning?" she asks, holding her breath in fear of what he might say, her foot lifts slightly, she seems to be able to move again, but she doesn't.

" **He has changed, he does not want to be without you anymore**. **You fool**!" Na'Mirae screams to herself in desperation. " **How can you not see it**?" she exclaims.

The demon behind her growls: " **WATCH**!"

"I sought to set my people free from slavery to would be gods, betrayal and corruption. And it had all been for nothing." he answers, his features drowning in pain "It didn't work".

"Then stop, whatever you want, this world dying is not the answer!" she tells him.

"I know. I was wrong, again." he says with a lowered voice, eyes turn to the ground  
"I am a monster". He takes a few steps back, still avoiding her gaze. He looks ashamed of himself.

"I know you are more than what you say. You are better person than you give yourself credit for" she says as she decisively closes the distance between them again, stopping at arm's reach.

"I hope you are right" he looks up and their eyes meet.

"I love you" she breathes taking the last step "I am here for you, no matter what comes, you know that." she says and her hand cups his cheek. "You don't need to be alone". He closes his eyes at the feel of her touch.

"My love" he sighs pulling her closer and their foreheads meet "Always I hope, no matter what comes". He wraps his arms around her in a warm embrace and kisses her deeply.

Na'Mirae sighs behind the glass. " **Finally** " she says, but her mind is not at ease. Why would a demon show her this? Something is not right. Demons are not known to give people hope. She turns to it and sees it standing there pointing her to look again. Ugly laughter resonates from its throat.

"No.." she hears Solas say. Behind them, an eluvian gleams. It surface ripples. Cyan-purple shimmers float from each wave of magic. Someone is passing through. A hooded figure emerges, surrounded by black smoke.

"I should have known!" Solas' eyes widen.  
"Solas?!" she hears herself asking with confusion, her eyes locking with his.  
"We must hurry!" he shouts.  
"What?!" Na'Mirae turns and sees a figure coming slowly out of the mirror.  
"Please, hurry!" he yells desperately. His fingers wrap around her wrist and he pulls her roughly. They run together toward a pair of eluvians. Solas stops and pushes Na'Mirae toward the mirror. Before entering Na'Mirae looks back as another figure emerges from the other mirror. Solas does not see it, as it casts a spell.

"Solas...!" she screams as the beam of magic flies towards him. She has no time to counter cast so she lunges forward. The spell hits her and sends her few steps away close to the second eluvian.  
"Ugh" she grunts as she stands up and her hand clutches at her chest.  
"Hold on!" Solas screams  
"Help!" Na'Mirae pleads as the eluvian behind her activates.  
"Wait, wait…" he shouts in desperation.  
"Ugh…" she exclaims in pain as another spell hits her. She looks down and sees her flesh turn transparent.  
"No!" Solas speeds up.

"Solas…" she whispers, breathing heavier, slower. Solas gets to her, his hands cup her dissipating face. "My love" he whispers as tears roll down his face "No ... No, no, no…" He gasps as her spirit gets sucked into the eluvian.

"What did they do? What did they do? What did they do? YOU!" he turns to the two figures, murder in his eyes. "Never again" he says as he starts walking towards Dirthamen and Elgar'nan.  
Lightings envelop his entire body, their crackling sound and smell of ozone reaching beyond the the barrier, where Na'Mirae horrified holds her breath. He bears his teeth as he channels his magic. The lightnings speed up their rotation around him with immense power. He stretches out his hands and the lightings extend hitting both elves. Their bodies, like rag dolls helplessly fly backwards and hit the floor hard.

"It was not supposed to happen this way" Solas says with a sigh "DAMN THEM ALL!" he shouts as blue light gleams from his eyes. He stretches his hands on either side as he casts. The ground shakes, rocks lift up floating mid air as his power defies all laws of physics.

Na'Mirae leans on the glass separating her from this scene. " **No** ", she whispers " **Solas, don't do this, not for me**..."she says as tears fill her eyes. She gasps at the terrifying view of her lover fulfilling what he had worked for and what she had fought against in a matter of seconds.  
Gravity does not hold this world anymore as the spell leaves his body. Flames burst from his palms as he screams, releasing his pain through his spell. The ground cracks with deafening sound, pieces sucked in a hurricane that envelops the entire crossroads and even reaches beyond the invisible barrier surrounding Na'Mirae. Her hair billows wildly, her tears fly of her face picked up by the cold wind.  
She falls to her knees and cries out, realizing that it is because of her death, Solas will succeed in his plan for there is nothing in this world he holds dear now.

She wakes up with a start, her heart heavy from this nightmare. She knew the demon of despair could have shown her a lie, but in her heart she knows it could very well happen this way, a timeline she must do anything to avoid coming true.


End file.
